


Placebo Effect

by RiniRhyme



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiniRhyme/pseuds/RiniRhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Mike doesn’t even notice. It isn’t until Chuck shoves him onto the bed with a boldness and strength he doesn’t have, that Mike’s smile turns into a frown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placebo Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Porn! And er, slight spoilers for Fearless, if you haven't seen it yet.

At first, Mike doesn’t even notice. It isn’t until Chuck shoves him onto the bed with a boldness and strength he doesn’t have, that Mike’s smile turns into a frown.

“I thought you threw it away,” Mike says.

Chuck grins in return, pinning Mike’s hands above his head. His fingers brush lightly against the strands of brown hair splayed out on top of the pillows; Mike really needs to get a trim soon or else he’s going to go around looking like Chuck.

“I did,” he says, grinding down on Mike, already half hard. He can practically feel the groan vibrating in Mike’s chest from his position, the answering hardness pressed against his thigh. “Julie got me a new one, just for this occasion. It’s set to deactivate in an hour.”

If he didn’t have the booster, he’d be red faced and stammering everywhere. Likely, he wouldn’t have even been able to push Mike onto the bed the way he did, much less be grinding into him like the world’s ending. Mike probably would have laughed, smiled at him and kissed him, sweet and slow like he always does.

But he does have the booster (asking for that took half an hour of incoherent, red faced stammering at Julie until he realized that she was laughing at him internally and had been for the past twenty minutes).

“You’ve been planning for this, huh?”

The mischievous look returns to Mike’s eyes and he bucks against Chuck. It gets Chuck to loosen his grip and that’s all the leverage that Mike needs to turn them over.

Chuck grins up at Mike.

“Hell yeah.”

He reaches up and yanks Mike down for a kiss, open mouthed and hot. He can feel the grin being pressed against his lips even as he licks against Mike’s tongue, tasting Mike and loving every second of it.

He groans when a hand travels under his shirt, fingernails scraping against the side of his ribs. Chuck nearly bites Mike’s tongue off at the sensation.

“Mikey!”

Mike smirks, pressing a kiss to the corner of Chuck’s mouth. His hand wanders south to cup at Chuck through his jeans. It gets Chuck to squirm; he’s hard and ready and they’re both wearing too many layers of clothes. That needs to be fixed. Immediately.

He doesn’t mean to do it, but when he grabs Mike’s t-shirt with the intention of pulling it off of him, he tears it. They both stare at the ruined t-shirt and Mike huffs a breath of laughter. Chuck just rips the rest of it off of Mike, tossing it somewhere onto the floor.

“That,” Mike says, leaning in for another kiss. His eyes are hooded and dark. “Was really hot.”

“Oh yeah, just wait,” Chuck says, shimmying down the bed so that his face is at Mike’s crotch.

Mike sits up so his knees are bracketing Chuck’s chest, giving him room to maneuver. Mostly, Chuck thinks that Mike wants to watch. He pops open the button and fly on Mike’s jeans (ha! Today’s one of those days that he decided to go commando, thank goodness. If he didn’t, Chuck would probably rip those off of Mike. With his teeth.), nuzzling at the exposed skin and hair. He pulls Mike’s cock out, mouth already watering for it.

Mike’s watching, his gaze intense and zeroed in completely on Chuck’s hand holding his dick. Chuck tilts his head and licks a stripe down the side, hearing the guttural groan from above him.

“Jeez, Chuck,” Mike says breathlessly, reaching over bury a hand into Chuck’s hair. “Oh, god, Chuck. Do you have any idea what you look like right now? Jesus. Chuckles. Chuck!”

Chuck takes Mike into his mouth, licking and tasting as he goes down the length, then up and swallowing until he feels Mike against the back of his throat and his nose is being tickled by hair. He hums, hallowing his cheeks as he sucks, bobbing his head up and down on the cock in his mouth. He can feel Mike trembling, trying to keep himself from bucking up. The hand in his hair tightens.

“Christ, Chuck!” Mike practically shouts. He keens and his hips lifts a little when Chuck pulls off with a bold popping noise. Chuck sits up so Mike is now straddling his lap instead of his chest. “Why did you stop?” Mike asks, almost a whine.

“Pants,” Chuck says, his voice coming out raspier than intended. He makes a mental note of how Mike seems to like that, from the way his cock visibly twitches. Maybe he should do it more often.

“Yeah, you definitely should,” Mike says and Chuck didn’t realize that he had said the last part out loud. Mike’s shimmying out of his jeans, sending them onto the floor. Chuck really likes looking at Mike’s body and he likes touching it too. Seriously, Chuck’s a tiny bit jealous at how nicely toned Mike is compared to himself; no matter what he does, he’s always going to be a tall, scrawny blond. While he’s not weak, he’s certainly not going to be getting a six pack any time soon.

Chuck reaches out and runs a hand over Mike’s chest, over his nipple and rests his other hand at the base of Mike’s hip. He touches, as much as he can, touching and feeling the dips and lines of Mike’s body.

“You look so good,” Chuck says in between pressing kisses to the underside of Mike’s jaw. He’s never admitted that out loud—ever. He’d been too afraid of being laughed off to ever say anything like that.

Of course, exactly to prediction, Mike laughs. But it’s easy going and not mocking in the least. “You’re not doing so bad yourself,” he says teasingly, plucking at Chuck’s shirt. “Although I’m feeling kind of lonely here, being the only one naked like this.”

This gets Chuck to laugh too. He strips out of his shirt and Mike yanks his pants out of the way, throwing them to the floor with all the other discarded clothing. He immediately descends on Chuck’s mouth, licking and biting and generally being so impatient. He lines their cocks together, jerking his hips and creating wonderful little fireworks of friction between them.

“Nuh-uh, Mikey,” Chuck groans. “Oh, god—Mike, stop it!”

He pushes Mike over as he grabs the lube and condom from the bedside table. He tears the condom packet open, rolling the rubber over Mike’s dick with assured movements. Mike moans at the contact, grabbing Chuck by the hair and pulling him over for a kiss. Their mouths mesh together, hot and wet, and Mike’s tongue is completely trying to short circuit Chuck’s brain. That’s fine; Chuck can give as good as he can get and he pushes back, sucking on Mike’s tongue, laving broad strokes into Mike’s mouth with his own. With his hands, he pumps at Mike’s cock, deliberately ignoring his own erection.

They finally break apart when Mike gasps loudly, his whole body shivering when Chuck scrapes his blunt fingernails lightly against his cock. This close, Chuck can see that Mike’s pupils are blown wide, the brown of his eyes being swallowed by the black. He has no doubt that his eyes are probably the same.

Mike moves a thumb down his cheek, brushing his hair aside. “Chuckles—”

“I want to ride you,” Chuck says. “I want to put myself on your cock, want to feel you inside me all the way.”

Mike groans and grabs at Chuck’s hips, but Chuck slaps his hands away.

“No,” Chuck admonishes with a grin. “Watch me.”

He braces himself back on the bed, legs splayed to either side of him and coats his fingers with a generous amount of lube. He lifts his hips off the bed, reaches back, and starts stretching himself slow, watching Mike watch him with the open mouthed grin he always wears when he whole heartedly approves of something.

“Jesus, Chuck,” Mike says, moving over, eyes never once leaving Chuck. “Do you know how you look right now? What you’re even doing to me? Christ, I can’t—Chuckles—” He bends his head and presses a hard kiss against Chuck’s inner thigh. He sucks at the spot, licking it once he’s done and then moving on. He’s still watching Chuck, a great intensity lurking in his eyes. “Come on, stretch yourself. Weren’t you going to do that? Put in two fingers, you can do it, yeah, just like that—”

Chuck chokes back a moan when he brushes his prostate, but he can’t stop his whole body from jerking. Mike is still sucking hickies onto his thighs, making noises of encouragement as Chuck opens himself up. He’s looking absolutely enthralled by the show Chuck’s putting on, can’t seem to look away from where Chuck’s fingers are going into his hole.

He puts in a third finger and he can tell that Mike’s really enjoying watching Chuck because he starts to suck on Chuck’s skin harder.

“There’s going to be some spectacular hickies down there,” Chuck pants out.

“Not the only place I’ll leave them,” Mike says. He lays back, leaning against the wall in an easy sprawl, the telltale shine of lube already coating the outside of the condom. Chuck huffs a breath of laughter at his pose, but Mike only raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t you say you were going to ride me?”

It’s always so easy for Mike to say things like these, the kind of things that just gets Chuck going. It’s like he speaks just to get a rise out of Chuck, to see how he’ll respond to Mike. He’s always left breathless, a little shocked, plenty embarrassed, and very, very aroused. Now, with the booster, he revels in the feel of it, his whole body shuddering in anticipation.

“You impatient brat,” he says with a wide grin, straddling Mike’s lap.

“Mmm,” comes the reply. Mike’s sucking and biting at his throat, no doubt leaving bruises and hickies where everyone can see tomorrow. He might not admit it to anyone, but Chuck knows he has a possessive streak.

Chuck takes Mike’s dick in hand, angles himself, and lowers himself down slowly without any preamble. Mike, in the middle of attacking Chuck’s shoulder, bites down a little too hard. That sensation isn’t remotely going to distract him, not when he’s feeling the almost painful drag of Mike’s cock in his ass.

“Oh god, oh god, you’re so tight,” Mike says and Chuck finds himself making a loud keening sound as he continues to lower himself down fully onto Mike’s cock inch by inch. He’s breathing a little harshly, but god, he wants to feel the burn as he moves himself on Mike. He wants it. He needs it. “Christ, Chuckles—”

Chuck kisses him, presses their mouths together and swallowing Mike’s words.

When he thinks he’s acclimated to the stretch, he starts to move. It’s slow and awkward at first since he’s never done this before, but he finds his pace and he grinds into Mike, moaning at the way Mike’s cock fills him up from this angle. Mike moves his hands up to brace at Chuck’s hips, but Chuck catches them, entwining their fingers together. “My way,” he manages to gasp out, moving up until the crown of Mike’s dick braces at his entrance then dropping down to take in the whole length of him.

Mike makes a strange sound at that, his hips bucking up at an erratic rhythm. “So good, Chuckles,” he hisses. “Come on, go faster—”

“I am not your car,” Chuck replies, but he does as Mike says. They settle into a frantic rhythm, making their mattress squeak in protest. As soon as they can afford it, Chuck’s going to see about getting a new one, preferably one without squeaking springs.

“You feel so good, so good, oh my god,” Mike moans. “Just like that, do it, come on, Chuckles, Chuck—” He frees one of his hands from Chuck’s grip, moving to palm over Chuck’s neglected dick. Chuck jerks at that, especially when Mike grips him a little too tightly, on the precipice of pleasure and pain.

“Mike,” Chuck breathes, pressing his face against Mike’s neck, licking and biting and marking. “Do you have any idea how much I like having your cock inside me? Pumping into me just-just like that, oh, I love having you inside me, opening me up, just the feel of you—” He groans when Mike bucks up, slamming into him hard, nearly making him choke. “Mikey, yeah, like that, I love it when you’re rough with me. A-and your hands, they’re so good, never stop, oh my god, Mikey never stop. Oh, I think—oh, I’m going to come, Mikey—”

Mike kisses him, licking at his mouth, sucking on his lips. Chuck digs his free hand into Mike’s hair, pulling him close.

“Oh god, I’m coming, I’m coming,” Chuck says, almost feverishly. He can feel the pressure building, bringing him closer to climax.

“Me too, Christ, Chuck,” Mike says into Chuck’s collarbone. He’s pumping furiously at Chuck’s cock, doing everything he can to push Chuck over the edge. “Come on, come for me. Come for me, Chuckles—”

With a yell, Chuck comes.

Distantly, he feels Mike thrusting into him once, twice and then going stock still as he’s coming too. Chuck is still seeing stars in his vision as he collapses onto Mike, letting him take all of Chuck’s weight. Mike can handle it—he’s not about to be crushed to death by someone as scrawny as Chuck.

They lay there, panting and sweaty and in Mike’s case, covered in Chuck’s come.

“Ohhh,” Chuck mumbles as he tries to move out of Mike’s lap. With a wet sound, Mike slips out of him, leaving him empty, but feeling sated and warm. Mike pulls off the condom, tying it off and throwing that down onto the floor with everything else. Chuck rolls his eyes at that. “You’re going to clean that up,” he says.

“Sure,” Mike agrees. He’s smiling, looking a little dopey, but he always does after sex. Particularly after a great round of sex. “Jeez, Chuck, why aren’t we doing this more often?”

“Do you mean the sex or the booster?”

Mike laughs and kisses him, filthy and slow. “You know what I mean,” he murmurs against Chuck’s mouth.

“Yeah,” Chuck replies, smiling. He does know what Mike means and one day, maybe they can do this again but without the booster. Chuck doesn’t think that he’d be able to last through all that without freaking out about something; if it’s good for Mike, if it’s okay to do this, okay to do that, oh gosh so sorry I just elbowed you in the eye kind of thing. With the booster, it not only gives him the courage to do what he wants, but it takes away some of the worries and the fears. He likes it, likes feeling confident in what he’s doing.

Mike huffs another breath of laughter and then grimaces at the mess on his belly. “I don’t feel like moving to clean up,” he admits.

Chuck grins and licks a stripe down Mike’s chest, tasting himself. “I’ll help,” he practically purrs and Mike throws his head back with a groan as Chuck cleans him off with his tongue.

“Oh my god, you sex fiend,” Mike says. “Jeez, you can’t just do that and not expect me to react. Give me ten minutes—no, five, and your ass is mine.”

Chuck laughs against Mike’s stomach. “I’ll be waiting.”  

==

“Julie,” Mike says, catching her at the table during lunch. Dutch and Texas glare at him, both of them looking a little sleep deprived, but hey, there’s no alert going on or anything so they can crawl back to bed for a nap if they want.

“Mike,” she says with a knowing smirk. She’s staring at the giant hickey on his neck where it’s plain and visible for all to see. “How’s Chuck?”

“No!” Texas shrieks, covering his ears. “No, Texas does not want the answer to that! No!”

“Seriously, dude,” Dutch chimes in, looking utterly horrified. “I’m in the room right next to yours. The walls are not thick or sound proof. I do not need to know that much about your sex life. Ever.”

“Down the hall from you and everything was crystal clear. Did you not know that Texas has superhearing? ‘Cuz Texas totally does and last night was the most mortifying night of Texas’ life!”

Julie laughs as Mike takes the empty stool next to hers. “A fun night, huh?”

“Of the best kind,” Mike confirms with a grin. “Chuck’s still sleeping and I didn’t want to wake him. But anyway, about that booster you gave him?”

Julie shakes her head. “He asked me for it. I know that Chuck has a bit of confidence issues—”

“It was fake, wasn’t it?” Mike interrupts.

Julie blinks up at him, brown eyes wide in surprise. “How did you know?”

“Those boosters turn Chuck’s eyes red. The one he used last night didn’t. I figured you gave him a placebo. Thanks for that. If you gave him a real booster, I think I might have to scratch up Nine Lives.” He takes out his plasma staff from his pocket, tossing it around for emphasis. He doesn’t activate it though.

Julie scoffs. “Really? After the craziness last time, you’d expect me to give him one just like that? Mike, I’m not stupid.”

“Never said you were, Jules,” Mike replies. “You're the best one of us all. And seriously, thanks. Last night was really great.”

Dutch groans and puts his head down on the table. “Oh my god,” he mutters. “Someone just kill me now." 


End file.
